Gear (3.5e Creature Subtype)/Gear Customization
Gear Customization In order for a Gear to better perform his assigned duty, he may be permitted to customize his body. Customizations improve the Gear's body and and generally enhance their faculty in certain areas of endeavour. Customizations range from the relatively unintrusive upgrade modules that enhance various areas of the body, to large scale grafts that endow the Gear with a specialized toolset or special abilities, whilst impairing other functions. This page lists the possible upgrade profiles that are available for creatures with the [[Gear (3.5e Creature Subtype)|Gear]] subtype. Most of the available upgrades listed here are modeled after the [[Gear Actua (3.5e Race)|Gear Actua]] race, but can be used similarly on other types of Gears. Armor Armor upgrades represent the body's defense as a whole and deal primarily with toughness, resistance and physical defense. Armor and Body upgrades are handled in a similar fashion to ordinary armor. Base body models come in four types. At any rate, a gear's bodywork is treated as [[SRD:Masterwork Armor|masterwork]] armor, allowing it to be enchanted as a [[SRD:Magic Armor|magic armor]]. [[Gear (3.5e Creature Subtype)|Gears]] receive a [[Reinforced Plating (3.5e Creature Ability)|reinforced plating]] bonus equal to half their body armor's magical [[SRD:Enhancement Bonus|enhancement]] bonus to [[SRD:Armor Class|AC]]. The weights and prices listed below are for [[SRD:Medium Size|Medium]] size [[Gear (3.5e Creature Subtype)|Gears]]. Weights multiply by 8 for every size category over [[SRD:Medium Size|Medium]], whereas prices progress as with normal armor. Larger, more powerful Gear creatures often possess a [[SRD:Natural Armor|natural armor]] bonus on top of their armor bonus to [[SRD:Armor Class|AC]]. : ''' :''' Light Gear armor does not count as armor for the sake of class features that require the user to be unarmored (such as the [[SRD:Monk|monk]]'s AC bonus). ''' :''' Gears that are assigned as peacekeepers in law enforcement or work in hazardous environments are most often equipped with this standard medium armor package. ''' :''' Standard heavy Gear armor increases the unit's [[Reinforced Plating (3.5e Creature Ability)|reinforced plating]] bonus by 1 point. ''' :''' This extremely heavy armor is reserved for powerful Gears that rarely if ever leave the front lines of battle, like the massive Gear Dreadnaughts. Battle armor increases the unit's [[Reinforced Plating (3.5e Creature Ability)|reinforced plating]] bonus by 2 points. Special Materials It is possible to apply material traits to a Gear Actua's body armor. The price, numerical statistics (and weight, when applicable) change according to the weight category of the armor and the material chosen as follows. : Statistics for other materials may be added as necessary. Modules Modules are integrated systems that increase a Gear's functionality on the field. They either improve upon existing abilities or add new ones to its repertoire. Every Gear has four module slots, of which one body slot, two utility slots and one head slot. In the case of [[Gear Actua (3.5e Race)|Gear Actua]], utility slots are integrated into the arms, but as not all Gear models have arms they can exist anywhere on a Gear's body. As with [[#Armor|Armor]] above, the weights specified are for [[SRD:Medium Size|Medium]]-size Gears. Body Modules ''' Module:''' This module allows the unit to become [[SRD:Invisible|invisible]], as per the ''[[SRD:Invisibility|invisibility]]'' spell, at will as a [[SRD:Move Action|move action]]. Any equipment that the unit carries is rendered invisible as well. This module increases the unit's [[SRD:Armor Check Penalty|armor check penalty]] by 1 point. Value 24,000 gp; weight 10 lb. '''Cloaking Module, Greater:''' This module allows the unit to become [[SRD:Invisible|invisible]], as per the ''[[SRD:Greater Invisibility|greater invisibility]]'' spell, at will as a [[SRD:Standard Action|standard action]]. Any equipment that the unit carries is rendered invisible as well. This module increases the unit's [[SRD:Armor Check Penalty|armor check penalty]] by 3 points and decreases its maximum [[SRD:Dexterity|Dexterity]] bonus by 2 points. Value 168,000 gp; weight 30 lb. ''' Module:''' This module allows the unit to add his body armor's magical [[SRD:Enhancement Bonus|enhancement]] bonus (but not his non-magical armor bonus) to his [[SRD:Armor Class|Armor Class]] against [[SRD:Touch Attack|touch attacks]], including [[SRD:Incorporeal|incorporeal]] [[SRD:Touch Attack|touch attacks]]. This module increases the unit's [[SRD:Armor Check Penalty|armor check penalty]] by 1 point. Value 7,500 gp; weight 10 lb. ''' Module:''' This module allows the unit to [[SRD:Fly|fly]] with a speed of 60 feet (or 40 feet in medium or heavy armor) as per the ''[[SRD:Fly (Spell)|fly]]'' spell at will. While in the air, the unit may only take single actions. This module increases the unit's [[SRD:Armor Check Penalty|armor check penalty]] by 2 points and decreases its maximum [[SRD:Dexterity|Dexterity]] bonus by 1 point. Value 30,000 gp; weight 20 lb. ''' Module:''' This module grants the unit [[SRD:Concealment|concealment]] (20 % miss chance) as per the ''[[SRD:Blur|blur]]'' spell. This effect may be turned on and off at will as a [[SRD:Swift Action|swift action]]. This module increases the unit's [[SRD:Armor Check Penalty|armor check penalty]] by 1 point. Value 15,000 gp; weight 10 lb. '''Obfuscation Module, Greater:''' This module grants the unit effective [[SRD:Concealment#Total Concealment|total concealment]] (50 % miss chance) as per the ''[[SRD:Displacement|displacement]]'' spell. This effect may be turned on and off at will as a [[SRD:Swift Action|swift action]]. This module increases the unit's [[SRD:Armor Check Penalty|armor check penalty]] by 2 points and decreases its maximum [[SRD:Dexterity|Dexterity]] bonus by 1 point. Value 75,000 gp; weight 20 lb. ''' Module:''' This module increases mobility in armor heavier than light. It decreases the body armor's [[SRD:Armor Check Penalty|armor check penalty]] by 3 points, and increases its maximum [[SRD:Dexterity|Dexterity]] bonus by 2. On top of this, the Power Armor module lets the unit treat his body armor as light for the purpose of his movement speed. This module carries no drawbacks. Uniquely, this module may be attached to another body module so that both modules occupy the unit's body slot, increasing that module's effective base price by 30,000 gp. Value 6,000 gp; weight 5 lb. ''' Module:''' This module functions like the [[#Shield|shield module]], except that its [[Shield (3.5e Creature Ability)|shield]] grants a +5 [[SRD:Deflection Bonus|deflection]] bonus to [[SRD:Armor Class|AC]], and that the unit may choose to either project a personal [[Shield (3.5e Creature Ability)|shield]] or a [[Shield (3.5e Creature Ability)#Perimeter Shield|perimeter shield]] with a radius of 10 feet, plus 5 feet per 5 [[SRD:Hit Dice|HD]] the unit has (max 30 feet). This module allows the unit to take the [[Augment Shielding (3.5e Feat)|Augment Shielding]] feat, increases the unit's [[SRD:Armor Check Penalty|armor check penalty]] by 3 points and decreases its maximum [[SRD:Dexterity|Dexterity]] bonus by 2 points. Value 128,000 gp; weight 30 lb. ''' Module:''' This module erects a protective [[Shield (3.5e Creature Ability)|shield]] around the wielder, giving it a +3 [[SRD:Deflection Bonus|deflection]] bonus to [[SRD:Armor Class|AC]] (rounded down) that remains even if the shield is depleted. It further operates exactly like the [[Shield (3.5e Creature Ability)|shield]] special quality. The unit may turn the shield on or off as a [[SRD:Swift Action|swift action]]. This module allows the unit to take the [[Augment Shielding (3.5e Feat)|Augment Shielding]] feat, and increases the unit's [[SRD:Armor Check Penalty|armor check penalty]] by 1 point. Value 32,000 gp; weight 15 lb. ''' Module:''' This module allows the unit to [[SRD:Teleport|teleport]] itself and up to a light load without error as a [[SRD:Standard Action|standard action]]. After use, the module requires a 5 minute cooldown time before it can be used again. This module increases the unit's [[SRD:Armor Check Penalty|armor check penalty]] by 2 points and decreases its maximum [[SRD:Dexterity|Dexterity]] bonus by 1 point. Value 118,000 gp; weight 25 lb. ''' Module:''' This module allows the unit to enter Powersurge mode, where it drains power from its auxiliary functions in return for a temporary boost in offensive capabilities. The unit gains a +10 bonus to all attack and damage rolls and gains a +3 [[Dodge]] bonus to [[SRD:Armor Class|AC]]. The unit is also considered to have the effects of the haste spell. This ability can not be used for a duration of longer than 5 rounds. Afterwards, the unit is shut down for a length of time equal to double the time it was in Powersurge mode. It is considered unconscious during this time. For one round during Powersurge mode the unit may increase the attack and damage bonus to +20, and the dodge bonus to +5. At the beginning of the unit's next round, it immediately shuts down and enters maintenance mode, dropping to -1 hit points, stable but unconscious. This module is an intrusive network running throughout the unit's body, increasing the [[SRD:Armor Check Penalty|armor check penalty]] by 3 points and decreases the maximum [[Dexterity]] bonus by 1 point. Value 255,000 gp; weight 20 lb. Head Modules ''' Module:''' This module allows the unit to perceive the location and power of all magical auras within 120 feet, as per the ''[[SRD:Arcane Sight|arcane sight]]'' spell. This ability may be turned on and off as a [[SRD:Swift Action|swift action]] at will. While its special ability is activated, this module bestows the unit a -4 penalty to [[SRD:Spot Skill|Spot]] checks against any creatures or objects without any discernible magic items or powers. Value 25,000 gp; weight — ''' Module:''' This module gives the unity all the benefits of a [[SRD:Helm of Comprehend Languages and Read Magic|helm of comprehend languages and read magic]]. Furthermore, the unit can detect and comprehend magical writing rigged to set off a harmful effect (such as a [[SRD:Sepia Snake Sigil|sepia snake sigil]] or the ''[[SRD:Symbol of Death|symbol of]]'' spells) without triggering it. Value 6,250 gp; weight — Utility Modules ''' Module:''' This module upgrades the unit's natural attacks. Its [[SRD:Slam|slam]] becomes a magical manufactured weapon with the [[SRD:Shock|shock]] and [[SRD:Speed|speed]] enhancements, allowing it to be used to make iterative attacks. The battlefist module further increases the [[SRD:Slam|slam]]'s base damage by two effective size categories. This module bestows a -2 penalty to [[SRD:Dexterity|Dexterity]]-based checks involving the use of the hands. Value 20,000 gp (+1), 28,800 gp (+2), 39,200 gp (+3), 51,200 (+4), 64,800 (+5); weight 4 lb. ''' Module:''' This module allows the unit to store items in an extradimensional space within the body. Items can be stored or extracted as a [[SRD:Move Action|move action]] by willing the object into the hammerspace, or mentally conjuring it to his hand. A hand-equippable item such as a weapon or shield may be immediately equipped like this. Activating the hammerspace ability does not provoke an [[SRD:Attack of Opportunity|attack of opportunity]]. The hammerspace module can hold up to 500 pounds worth of objects up to [[SRD:Medium Size|Medium]] size. Spells impeding dimensional travel or interfering with dimensions themselves, like ''[[SRD:Dimensional Anchor|dimensional anchor]]'' and ''[[SRD:Dimensional Lock|dimensional lock]]'' prevent usage of the hammerspace while active. Value 6,000 gp; weight 5 lb. Grafts =